


Gwiazdy

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tym razem ćwiczenia jednostki treningowej odbywają się w ponurym lesie. Niestety, Jean i Marco, którzy tworzyli razem parę, zgubili mapę i zabłądzili. Nadchodzi burza, dlatego chłopcy są zmuszeni schować się w jaskini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwiazdy

    Mogło się zdawać, że noc zapada wyjątkowo szybko, jak na tę porę roku. Jean i Marco brnęli przez ciemniejący las, nie odzywając się słowem, jednak myśląc o tym samym. Jedynym plusem ich sytuacji było to, że upał już tak im nie doskwierał.   
    Gdzieś po prawej rozległ się głośny trzask gałęzi. Chłopcy zatrzymali się raptownie i natychmiast spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, jednak okazało się, że to tylko sarna, która uciekła w popłochu, przestraszona ich obecnością.  
    Jean przełknął nerwowo ślinę i ruszył dalej. Marco spuścił wzrok na ziemię i poszedł za nim.  
-    Poznajesz to drzewo?- zapytał nagle, stając w miejscu i wskazując na duże drzewo z podrapaną korą.  
-    Nie...- mruknął Marco z żalem.- Jeszcze go nie mijaliśmy.  
Jean westchnął ciężko, podpierając dłonie o biodra.  
-    Spokojnie, na pewno zaraz wyjdziemy z tego lasu. Przecież szliśmy prostą drogą i nigdzie nie skręcaliśmy, a wracamy tak samo, nie?- Spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela, a ten szybko pokiwał głową.- Co jest grane...? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby ktoś taki jak ja się zgubił!  
-    Szkoda, że nie mamy żadnej flary...- mruknął Marco.  
-    Nawet gdybyśmy mieli, to i tak byśmy jej nie wystrzelili!- powiedział Jean, patrząc na niego surowo.- Zwariowałeś? Oblalibyśmy test, głąbie! I co by o nas mówili? „Nie zdali egzaminu, bo zgubili się w lesie, którego mieli MAPĘ!”.  
-    Ale mapę zgubiliśmy...przeze mnie – dodał Marco, spuszczając zawstydzony wzrok.  
-    To nie twoja wina, że zaatakował nas niedźwiedź – westchnął Jean.- Chodź, idziemy dalej! Zaraz się zupełnie...  
Nagle nad ich głowami rozległ się głośny grzmot. Marco spojrzał w niebo z lekko   
rozchylonymi ustami, a potem westchnął ciężko.  
-    Burza – powiedział.- Zaraz się rozpada, powinniśmy się gdzieś schować, Jean.  
-    Cholera.- Jean cmoknął, niezadowolony i rozejrzał się.- Widzisz tu jakieś dobre miejsce?  
-    Niedawno mijaliśmy wnękę w skale, może tam...?  
-    Masz na myśli tę jaskinię?  
-    Powiedziałbym raczej, że to zwykła „dziura w skale”. Nie jest głęboka, nada się idealnie. Może rozpalimy ognisko...?  
-    Dobra – mruknął Jean, choć nie był do końca zadowolony takim obrotem spraw.- Pozbieramy po drodze suche gałęzie. Serio, zachciało im się takich głupich ćwiczeń! I niby czego mam się z nich nauczyć?  
-    My akurat trochę z nich wyniesiemy.- Marco uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-    Taa, jak przetrwać w lesie o pustym żołądku...  
Marco pokręcił tylko głową, idąc za Jeanem i zbierając z ziemi suche gałęzie. Kiedy doszli   
do mijanej wcześniej wnęki w skale, mieli ich pełne ręce. Weszli do środka i zrzucili całą stertę pod ścianę.  
-    Zajmiesz się rozpaleniem ogniska?- zapytał Jean.- Ja przejdę się kawałek i poszukam jakiegoś zająca, czy innego zwierzaka, którego uda mi się upolować. Mój żołądek zaczyna trawić sam siebie...  
-    Jasne.- Marco uśmiechnął się do niego.- Tylko, proszę, nie oddalaj się zbytnio.  
-    Nie jesteś moją matką – westchnął Jean.- Nie pójdę daleko, pewnie i tak nic się nie znajdzie, skoro nadchodzi burza.   
Marco przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się z lekkim niepokojem, jak Jean oddala się od   
niego, i w końcu znika między zaroślami. Nie bardzo chciał zostawać tutaj sam, ale nie mógł przecież powiedzieć o tym swojemu przyjacielowi. Jean z pewnością by go wyśmiał.  
Poza tym, Marco starał się ze wszystkich sił do pewnego stopnia go naśladować.   
Westchnął cicho i zabrał się za rozpalanie ognia. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli się tym zajmie,   
szybciej zleci mu czekanie na Jeana.  
    Chłopak zjawił się niedługo potem z dwoma zającami w ręce i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze błyski, grzmiało coraz częściej i głośniej.  
-    Po jednym na łebka – powiedział Jean.- To chyba parka, mieli jeszcze małe, ale je zostawiłem.  
-    To dobrze.- Marco uśmiechnął się.- Mnie starczy nawet niecała połowa. Nie jestem zbyt głodny.  
-    Ah tak?- Jean wzruszył ramionami.- No to ja zjem, żeby się nie zmarnowało! Najedz się teraz, bo rano ruszamy bez śniadania.   
-    Mam nadzieję, że jutro wyjdziemy z tego lasu – mruknął Marco, patrząc, jak Jean siada na ziemi i wyciąga zza pasa nóż.   
-    Nie bój żaby, w końcu jesteś ZE MNĄ. Wyprowadzę cię stąd i obiad zjemy już w normalnych warunkach.  
Marco uśmiechnął się znów do niego, jednak odwrócił głowę, kiedy Jean wziął się za   
odcinanie głów i futra zającom. Widząc to, chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
-    Jesteś strasznie wrażliwy, co?  
-    Nieprzyzwyczajony do takich widoków – poprawił go Marco, nieco naburmuszony.  
-    Też się nie przyzwyczaiłem, ale jeśli chcesz przeżyć, to musisz o siebie zadbać.  
-    W takim razie cieszę się, że ty tu ze mną jesteś.  
-    Uhm.- Jean zarumienił się lekko, specjalnie mocniej tnąc skórę, by Marco nie spojrzał teraz na niego.- Uszykuj jakieś mocne, grubsze patyki, żebyśmy mogli je nabić i upiec nad ogniem...  
-    Dobrze.- Marco posłusznie przysunął się do stery gałęzi i wygrzebał z nich dwie solidniejsze, o grubszym trzonie. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, bliżej Jeana i podał mu je, znów szybko odwracając wzrok. I tak mignął mu widok rozlanej krwi na skale.  
Na zewnątrz deszcz rozpadał się zupełnie znienacka. Głośny odgłos grzmotów i światło   
błyskawic były dość przerażające. Gdyby nie fakt, że Jean był tylko przyjacielem Marco, a wręcz nawet jedynie kolegą, chłopak z przyjemnością przysunąłby się bliżej niego, może nawet przytulił.   
Nie przepadał za burzami...  
-    Dobra, gotowe – oznajmił Jean po kilku minutach.- Obmyję mięso z krwi.  
-    Eh? Ale nie ma tu żadnego źródełka...  
-    I co, chciałeś jeść takie zakrwawione?- prychnął Jean, zbliżając się do ściany deszczu. Kucnął przy niewielkim wgłębieniu w podłożu, w którym nazbierała się woda i wrzucił do niej mięso. Kiedy było już względnie czyste, przeniósł je i wbił na uszykowane przez Marco gałęzie, które chłopak przed chwilą naostrzył. Oddał mu jeden patyk i usiadł obok niego, wzdychając.  
-    Masz jeszcze trochę brudne ręce – mruknął Marco.- Chcesz je wytrzeć? Mogę ci dać moją chustę...  
-    Nie, w porządku, potem je domyję – odparł Jean, machnąwszy lekceważąco ręką.- Piecz się szybciej, króliczku – westchnął, obracając mięso nad ogniem.  
-    Niedługo skończą się nasze treningi – powiedział Marco po krótkiej chwili milczenia.- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy dołączymy do Żandarmerii!  
-    Ja tak samo, już mnie męczą te ich głupie zadania – mruknął Jean.- Kiedy dołączymy do Żandarmerii, będziemy bezpieczni w wewnętrznych murach i będziemy mogli wieść spokojne życie. Może nawet poznamy tam jakieś ładne dziewczyny i się ożenimy?  
-    Nie...nie wybiegam tak daleko w przyszłość.- Marco zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo.- Na razie wystarczy mi, że skończę szkołę*.  
-    Mmm.- Jean skinął głową, w zamyśleniu.- Racja, po co się spieszyć?  
-    A tobie...chyba podoba się Mikasa, prawda?- zapytał cicho Marco, rumieniąc się.  
-    C-co?- Jean odwrócił od niego głowę, również się rumieniąc.- C-co ty opowiadasz...znaczy no, ładna jest, ale co z tego? N-nie jestem w niej zakochany, czy coś...  
-    Jasne, rozumiem.- Marco uśmiechnął się do niego.- Tak tylko zapytałem.  
-    No a tobie się któraś podoba?- burknął Jean.  
-    Cóż...myślę, że wszystkie dziewczęta mają w sobie pewien urok – powiedział Marco.  
-    No ale czy któraś podoba ci się w tej specjalny sposób?- zapytał Jean, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak uważnie przypatruje się swojemu towarzyszowi.  
-    Myślę, że...- Marco przygryzł lekko wargę.- Raczej żadna. Nie myślałem o nich w taki sposób.  
-    Oh.- Jean odetchnął lekko i zaraz wkurzył się na siebie za uczucie ulgi, które poczuł.- W naszych czasach to i za bardzo się o takich rzeczach nie myśli, co? Ale jak już dołączymy do Żandarmerii, będziemy mogli skupić się na swoim życiu, a nie na tytanach krążących za murami.  
-    Masz rację.- Marco skinął głową.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której chłopcy obracali leniwie swój posiłek nad   
paleniskiem. Mięso powoli nabierało apetycznego wyglądu, a i unoszący się wokół nich zapach kusił do jedzenia.  
W końcu chłopcy mogli zabrać się za posiłek. Marco nie spieszył się, żując spokojnie   
każdy kęs, z kolei Jean odrywał zębami spore kawałki mięsa, nie przejmując się ich wysoką temperaturą i połykał niemalże w całości. Skończył jako pierwszy i od razu nabił na patyk kolejną porcję.  
-    Przydałyby się jeszcze jakieś przyprawy – powiedział.  
-    Uhm – mruknął Marco, który akurat zajęty był odgryzaniem kolejnego kawałka.  
Niecałe 30 minut później obaj chłopcy byli już najedzeni i teraz siedzieli obok siebie,   
oparci o skalną ścianę i wpatrywali się w sunące po niebie ciemne chmury, odsłaniające i zakrywające na nowo gwiazdy. Burza minęła zaskakująco szybko, deszcz przestał padać i tylko z daleka słychać było ciche grzmoty.  
-    Nie mamy nic, czym moglibyśmy się przykryć – zauważył Marco.  
-    Zimno ci?  
-    Nie, tylko...- chłopak zarumienił się lekko.- Robi się trochę chłodno. Jeśli tak uśniemy, możemy zmarznąć.  
-    Rano i tak pewnie szybko zrobi się gorąco.- Jean wzruszył ramionami.  
-    Od takiego czegoś można się rozchorować – zauważył Marco.  
-    Daj spokój, już nic gorszego nam się nie przytrafi – mruknął Jean, gapiąc się w niebo.- Rany, te gwiazdy wyglądają, jak twoje piegi.  
-    Eh?!- Marco poczuł, że rumieni się intensywnie aż po same uszy.  
-    No spójrz tylko.- Jean uśmiechnął się.- Są takie maleńkie, jak te na twoich policzkach i nosie!  
-    N-nie mów o moich piegach!- mruknął Marco, chowając twarz w ramionach.- Zawstydzasz mnie!  
-    Oh, serio?- Jean spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.- Wybacz, nie miałem takiego zamiaru! Czyżbyś miał kompleksy?  
-    Nie, ale...tak nagle to powiedziałeś...to zawstydzające...  
-    W sumie...nieważne na co spojrzę, jeśli ma to dużo kropek, zawsze przypominam sobie o twoich piegach – mruknął Jean, na co Marco niemalże spłonął.  
-    Przestań...proszę, przestań...!- wyjąkał.  
-    No co jest, przecież to tylko piegi – zdziwił się Jean.  
-    Dlaczego o nich myślisz?!  
-    Lubię je – odparł szczerze Jean, wzruszając ramionami.- To coś złego, że lubię piegi?  
-    N-nie, ale...- Marco nabrał powietrza do płuc. Jak ma wytłumaczyć Jeanowi, że kiedy ten mówi, iż myśli o JEGO piegach, tak go to uszczęśliwia i zawstydza jednocześnie?!  
-    Dobra, lepiej się prześpijmy – powiedział Jean.- Trzeba mieć siły na rano. Jeśli obudzisz się pierwszy, to mnie obudź.  
-    Uhm...  
Jean poprawił swoją kurtkę i ułożył się na twardym podłoży w jak najwygodniejszej   
pozycji. Zamknął oczy i westchnął.  
Marco wciąż siedział pod ścianą, starając się uspokoić swoje serce. Spojrzał na swojego   
przyjaciela, którego twarz w świetle płonącego ogniska wyglądała zaskakująco pięknie.  
-    Jean?- szepnął.  
-    Mmm?  
-    Jednak mi zimno.  
-    Haa?- Jean otworzył oczy i podniósł się na łokciu, patrząc na niego.- Rany – westchnął, po czym wyciągnął do niego dłoń.- Chodź.  
-    Hm?- Marco uniósł głowę, nie rozumiejąc.  
-    No chodź.- Jean skinął na niego ręką.- Jak się przytulimy, będzie nam cieplej, nie? Ogień prędzej czy później i tak zgaśnie, więc jeśli będziemy blisko siebie, nie będzie nam tak zimno w nocy.  
Marco przełknął nerwowo ślinę, ale po chwili skinął głową i podczołgał się na czworakach   
do Jeana. Ułożył się obok, twarzą do niego i schował głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Miał nadzieję, że Jean nie czuje łomotania w jego piersi.  
Po dłuższej chwili Jean objął delikatnie chłopaka i przysunął się do niego nieznacznie.  
Marco zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się ciepłem bijącym z jego ciała. Gdyby tylko mógł, z   
chęcią pozostałby na zawsze przy jego boku.  
-    Co mówiłeś?- zapytał Jean.  
-    Eh?- Marco otworzył oczy, wyrwany z myśli.- Ja? Nic. Nic nie mówiłem.  
-    Coś mamrotałeś. Może już spałeś. Wybacz, wychodzi na to, że cię obudziłem.  
-    Nie...nie szkodzi – powiedział Marco.- Ciepło ci?  
-    Tak. Chociaż do ciepła i miękkości łóżka to raczej tu daleko.  
-    Racja.- Marco uśmiechnął się do jego obojczyka.- Naprawdę cieszę się, że jestem tutaj właśnie z tobą, Jean.  
-    Nie musisz tego ciągle powtarzać – mruknął chłopak, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.- Koniec końców, zgubiliśmy się i z pewnością dostaniemy za to niezły opieprz.  
-    Nie szkodzi. Coś mi się wydaję, że dzięki temu nauczymy się więcej, niż pozostali.  
-    Ah tak?  
-    Mhm – mruknął sennie Marco.- Jean?  
-    Tak?  
-    Czym tak pachniesz?  
-    Nie wiem – odparł chłopak.- Przestań mnie wąchać!  
-    Ah, wybacz!- speszył się Marco.- To...niekontrolowane...w końcu jesteśmy blisko siebie.  
-    To chociaż o tym nie mów, dobra?- burknął Jean.- I tak dla jasności: wolałbym, żeby na twoim miejscu była teraz jakaś śliczna dziewczyna, jasne?  
Marco przygryzł wargę, nie odpowiadając. Poczuł, że do oczu napływają mu łzy, a szczęka   
zaczyna delikatnie drżeć. Przysunął głowę do piersi Jeana i nadal milczał, przeklinając się za to, że nie potrafi powstrzymać drgających ramion.  
Jeanowi zrobiło się przykro. Miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz za to, co powiedział.   
Przecież tak naprawdę cieszył się, że mogą spędzić ze sobą kilka chwil razem, sam na sam. Cieszył się z jego obecności, z jego ciepła i łagodnego tonu głosu.  
Cieszył się z tych cholernych piegów przy swoim boku...  
-    Żartowałem – mruknął, przesuwając dłonią po gładkich włosach Marco.- Głupek. Ja też się cieszę, że tu jesteś.  
Marco, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać, zaszlochał głośno, wtulając się w Jeana.  
-    Przepraszam...- wyjąkał.- Tylko na trochę...  
-    Jasne.- Jean przytulił go do siebie mocno.- Nie krępuj się.  
Pośród nocnej ciszy w lesie rozchodził się teraz tylko płacz będący owocem kotłujących   
się w sercu uczuć. Chmury zasłaniające skarb nieba odpłynęły, ukazując piękny widok milionów gwiazd jaśniejących swoim blaskiem. A w skalnej wnęce, tuż przy wygasającym palenisku, leżała dwójka zakochanych w sobie ludzi.  
Księżyc wyruszył powoli w swoją wędrówkę po niebie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Szkołę kadetów  
  



End file.
